


chatnapped

by orphan_account



Series: Seven Kisses [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I hate myself, i love cats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Marinette's life has been full of surpurrises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chatnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I am sosososo sorry this is like, a day and a half late. I've been exhausted both emotionally and physically blah blah okay enough self-pity this is day 4 of marichat week  
> day 5 will also be posted tonight 
> 
> ~kitten~

“Chat, where are we going?” Marinette asked for the sixth time, not that he was counting or anything. He grinned and replied smugly.

“You’ll see, my princess. It’s a secret,”

Marinette was growing more frustrated by the second. Chat essentially cat-napped her from her bedroom at almost _midnight_  on a _Tuesday_ , just so he could ‘show her something super important that could most definitely not wait until tomorrow afternoon’. She huffed as he held her, bounding from roof to roof with nothing but the moonlight to guide him. _~~(Such a goddamn cliche).~~_

“Hold on tight,” he whispered. Not wanting to risk it, she wrapped her arms further around his neck as he tightened his grip on her. He leapt down from the roof onto a fire escape and climbed down into an alley. Why was he always bringing her to alleyways? He put her down carefully and motioned for her to be quiet. He took her hand and led her farther down the darkened path to a pile of old cardboard boxes and a dumpster. 

“Are you allergic to cats?” He turned suddenly; his face inches from hers.

“I can stand to be around _you_ , can’t I?” 

“Oh, ha ha, princess.” Marinette didn’t need light to feel his eyes roll and a smirk to grace his lips. Those lips, that just a few nights ago, left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and bruises that were extremely difficult to cover up. Even in the darkness, she turned her head so he couldn’t see the faint pink that crept up her cheeks. She let out a shaky breath, and then asked him if he were allergic to cats.

“It’d be a terrible misfortune to be allergic to myself, now.”

“Well, it’d make sense, since you are a _black cat_ ,” Marinette giggled. Chat pulled her hand a little, intwining their fingers in the process. He pointed to the cardboard boxes.

“Listen,” he said. Marinette closed her eyes and angled her ear toward the pile. At first, she heard nothing, then, a soft, helpless meow. She gasped.

“Oh my god, there’s a cat in there?” He nodded.

“I found him earlier, but I can’t take him home with me. My dad hates cats,” Chat replied sadly. “He’s just a kitten. I was wondering if you would help him.” Marinette got down on her knees at the word ‘kitten’ and peered around the boxes. She took out her phone to use as a light, waving it back and forth gently until, a flash of wide eyes and a series of tiny mews. He was a small black kitten with matted fur and eyes full of innocence and hope that made Marinette’s heart melt. She stood up and took off her jacket. 

“I need you to lure him out so I can pick him up,” she said to Chat. He nodded and bent down. His bell jingled a bit as he reached out a hand towards the kitty, which craned his head to sniff Chat’s fingers. He slowly brought his arm back to him, the cat following cautiously. Marinette had her jacket ready and scooped the kitten up the first chance she got. He started meowing frantically, so she pet him atop his head between his ears, how Chat liked. The meowing ceased; replaced by endless purring. Marinette smiled and looked up at Chat, who seemed to be trying. and failing, at holding back tears. She handed him the bundle and grabbed his hand. 

“Take us home, kitty.”

* * *

 

Later, when he asks her what she had in mind for a name, she rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I was thinking of Midnight, since it was _midnight_ when you kidnapped me."

"My princess, I think you mean _cat-_ napped," he replies, kissing her goodbye before she can retaliate.

Marinette stood at her window, mouth open, Midnight purring in her arms. She looks down at the now warm, full of food, clean kitten, and whispers.

"Don't make bad puns like your dad, okay?"


End file.
